Jonathan Frakes
| Place of birth = Bethlehem, Pennsylvania | Roles = Attore, Regista | Characters = William T. Riker, Thomas Riker | Image2 = William Riker, 2379.jpg }} L'attore Jonathan Scott Frakes ha interpretato William T. Riker in Star Trek: The Next Generation, e in quattro [[Film di Star Trek|film di Star Trek]]. Frakes, whose father was a college professor who taught English and literature, was born in , and raised in nearby . He began acting at a young age in junior high and high school plays. Following high school, Frakes enrolled at Pennsylvania State University as a psychology major, and during his time at Penn State became involved with an off-campus professional theater group; this experience eventually led to Frakes changing his major to theater arts. Upon completion of his studies, a Bachelor of Fine Arts and Theater Arts, Frakes spent two summers studying drama at Harvard University, where he performed at the Loeb Drama Center. Besides Star Trek: The Next Generation, he has appeared in numerous TV roles, including the prime-time soap opera . In May 1988, he married the actress (Laura Spencer on General Hospital, on which a pre-Spock Leonard Nimoy starred in 1963 and on which Corbin Bernsen starred long after playing Q2) after working together in the television mini-series North and South. Francis is the daughter of the late character actor Ivor Francis, and the colony mentioned in , Ivor Prime, may have been named after Frakes's father-in-law. Frakes portrayed the younger brother of fellow Star Trek actors Kirstie Alley and James Read in North and South and North and South: Book II. The sequel also starred DS9 guest star Jim Metzler. His non-''Star Trek'' feature-film directing credits include and . He has also co-written a book . He recorded an audio commentary for the Star Trek: First Contact DVD, a film in which he both starred and directed. His efficient filming style on the set earned him the nickname of "Two-Takes Frakes". Frakes was later a member of The Sunspots, along with Patrick Stewart, Michael Dorn, and LeVar Burton. They appeared as the background vocals for "It's a Sin to Tell a Lie" on Brent Spiner's 1991 album "Ol' Yellow Eyes is Back". Frakes is also credited with playing trombone for "Riker's Mailbox" on the 1994 Phish album, "Hoist". He personally feels that the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode is the worst segment of Star Trek that he worked on. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4w0Zj_EdT4 Apparizioni come William T. Riker Jonathan Frakes is the only Star Trek regular cast member besides Majel Barrett to appear in all four modern Star Trek series: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. * Tutti gli episodi * * * * * * Ulteriori apparizioni File:Riker hologram2366.jpg|Riker (hologram) File:Rikerhologram.jpg|Riker (hologram, Barclay Program 15) File:Riker hologram.jpg|Riker (hologram) File:Odan in Riker.jpg‎|Riker serving as host of Odan File:Riker hologram, 2368.jpg|Riker (hologram) File:Riker hologram2369.jpg|Riker (Moriarty's hologram) File:Riker (Picard's hologram).jpg|Riker (Picard's hologram) File:Thomas_Riker (2369).jpg|Thomas Riker Crediti da regista in Star Trek Jonathan Frakes has directed several Star Trek episodes, and, more recently, two film. * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * Altre connessioni con Star Trek *Alfre Woodard, who starred in First Contact, is his self-proclaimed godmother. *He shares his birthday with Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry and TNG co-star Diana Muldaur. *Aside from Voyager and Nemesis, Frakes has worked with Kate Mulgrew on two other projects: (which also featured the voice of numerous actors from Star Trek, including Avery Brooks, Nichelle Nichols, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner, LeVar Burton, Michael Dorn and Colm Meaney) and (which also starred Christopher Lloyd). *He directed Brent Spiner and Armin Shimerman in "The Juror #6 Job" episode of Leverage. Collegamenti esterni * * * - foto, clip audio e trivia Frakes, Jonathan Frakes, Jonathan Frakes, Jonathan Frakes, Jonathan Frakes, Jonathan Frakes, Jonathan Frakes, Jonathan Frakes, Jonathan bg:Джонатан Фрейкс cs:Jonathan Frakes de:Jonathan Frakes en:Jonathan Frakes es:Jonathan Frakes fr:Jonathan Frakes nl:Jonathan Frakes pl:Jonathan Frakes ru:Джонатан Фрейкс